nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Petrenko
Captain Sven Petrenko is a fictional Soviet character featured in Project OSIRIS by EternalBlaze. To contrary belief, he is not related to Captain Dimitri Petrenko, who was a soldier that served under Sergeant Reznov. Overview 'Biography' 'Before 'Project OSIRIS Sven Petrenko was serving as a sergeant in the Red Army before joining Project OSIRIS. He fought alongside Sergeant Reznov through most of the final days of WWII, and is most notable for assisting the latter in taking the Third Reich in Berlin, Germany and defeating the Wehrmacht. Petrenko was then promoted to a lieutenant, and eventually made his way to captain in the aftermath battles of WWII. After the war was over, the Red Army was supposed to go to the Arctic Circle in search of a "deadly chemical." With many soldiers tired of battle, many original squads that appeared at the fall of the Third Reich also took part in this expedition. Petrenko's squad, however, was not included and were sent back home to the Soviet Union. About a month after leaving the Red Army, Petrenko recieved a letter from Dr. Edward Richtofen about joining Project OSIRIS. At first, he did not trust the German scientist, but was curious and wanted to check it out. To his surprise, he liked the program and stayed. Project OSIRIS Petrenko was the second to join OSIRIS and had noticed as time went on that Richtofen had gathered a member from each major WWII faction; there was himself (the Soviet), Lucas Hartford (the American), Takashi Nagano (the Japanese), and Konrad Wolf (the Nazi). However, what the OSIRIS members didn't know was that the other Group 935 members were working on another project, which had unintentionally created zombies. When these zombies got out of control, all hell broke loose. Many Group 935 members were killed or fled the factory, Richtofen and his other subjects had escaped, leaving the OSIRIS members to defend themselves from the horde. The zombies, however, had some sort of chemical on them, which made the members go into deep comas... 'Present Day - 1969' Awakening in 1969, Petrenko and the other three were unaware of another side effect of the coma; there were many blank spots in their memory. They are now determined to remember the past that they apparently cannot recall, killing the zombie horde along the way. It is apparent that Petrenko was affected the most by the coma, and has a hard time remembering most things. However, he somehow remembers what happened before the outbreak, unlike the other members. 'Personality and Traits''' Petrenko can be a mixed character, as he may be friendly at times, but can also be a cold-blooded killer at other times. During the war, Reznov had a major influence on Petrenko, thus making him think about things like the older sergeant. He cares for his Soviet brethren, and also helps any other teammates who prove to be useful. It is unknown how he feels toward Hartford and Wolf, but it seems that he is friendly towards Nagano, as he doesn't say much toward the Japanese, but whenever he does, it's usually a compliment or something positive. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Project OSIRIS